deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BMHKain/Iggy makes his final STAND in DEATH BATTLE!
Wiz: Usually, badasses like Dio Brando, or even Jotaro Kujo are what make Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Great... Boomstick: But those two aren't fighting today! Right now, it's Iggy that will fight the damned excuse for a lolcat! Wiz: Iggy is a Boston Terrier that was raised by a rich man, but when he got older, Iggy started to hate humans, and became the leader of a pack of stray dogs. Boomstick: The pound wanted to get him back to his family, but nobody was successful as his STAND attacked them all! I dunno why's he's NOT a she, but he is one hell of a bitch! Wiz: That is, until Muhammed Avdol found him in the New York Slums, and calmed him down... Boomstick: He eventually showed Iggy around as a recruit! While others were skeptical, The BAW-''' Wiz: I thought I told you not to make that joke anymore. '''Boomstick: (Prude.) Anywho the Boston Terrier showed no mercy towards the likes of the cocky Polnareff, who, had his hair ripped out by the mouthful! Wiz: He even passed gas in front of the hero's faces. This further declined any trust from Jotaro and the gang. Boomstick: Poor dog... He got beat by his own allies, ran because it was a fight he wasn't interested, HELL, he even got thrown by Jotaro as a distraction! SOMEBODY! CALL THE COPS! JOTARO-SAMA IS FUCKING BREAKING THE LAW!!! Wiz: Iggy was heartbroken by this point for being abused too much by his allies, kinda like a protagonist equivalent of Starscream, but not wanting to lead the way. Eventually, Everyone in the group accepted Iggy for who he is- Boomstick: Everyone but Polnareff, who saw the dog as more of a problem child figure, than an ally... How much cockier can you get than THAT?! Wiz: Well... He, does bring some alleviating heart to an otherwise dark series... So it could be implied that he eventually got over Iggy himself. Boomstick: Well, I guess the Chariot does have its use after all... Wiz: Iggy is capable of wielding a STAND called The Fool, which we'll go into minor detail... Boomstick: This Weirdo STAND protects Iggy's small frame, and is the Simplest way to die! It is a construct of ground, Ergo: Sand and dirt! But it get's better! Because Iggy's Imagination, and Individuality is like that of a human, he can make his STAND whatever he wants it! Wiz: The default form of The FOOL (and possibly its true appearance) is basically dog-like, combined with something like a car chassis; with thick wheels for hind legs, and muscular, pawed front legs. Its head and face comprises an Aztec-like mask with eight or nine feathers sticking from its head. Boomstick: But that ain't all of Iggy's STAND abilities! Can this Dog with a GIANT stand take on a joke character that is OP, like Neco-Arc? Find out in the full episode! Wiz: Also, What is Homura's Beef with Noel as a Rival? Boomstick: I dunno, perhaps we'll find out when the full episode is completed? Ah, Whatever... Wiz: Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts Category:BMHKain